


days like this

by Crimson_Voltaire



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp prompt, silliness, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Voltaire/pseuds/Crimson_Voltaire
Summary: Eggsy decides waking up like this is the best feeling in the world. They’ve got nowhere to go, nowhere to be – Harry having promised them two peaceful days, barring the End of the World – and Eggsy is fully prepared to make the most of a lie-in.





	days like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first adventure into writing for Kingsman takes the form of a fill for an OTP prompt on tumblr that went something along the lines of: "Person A and B wake up together on a lazy morning, but eventually have to get up. They solve the problem of who makes breakfast by playing 'rock-paper-scissors'. Loser makes breakfast."
> 
> Thus, I give you sappy, tooth-rotting Merwin fluff, because in my humble opinion, there is far too little of it. This is self-edited, all mistakes are my own. This isn't really "Brit-picked", and my attempts at accents is limited only to Eggsy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

After a long climb into consciousness, battling back the seductive pull of slumber in a warm bed with powerful arms wrapped around him, Eggsy decides waking up like this is the best feeling in the world. They’ve got nowhere to go, nowhere to be – Harry having promised them two peaceful days, barring the End of the World – and Eggsy is fully prepared to make the most of a lie-in.   
  
A hand caresses up and down over his bare thigh, from the ripples of fabric where his boxer-briefs rode up over-night to the hook of his knee. All the way, talented fingers trace lazy, teasing daisies into his skin. One particular stroke has gooseflesh racing over Eggsy’s body, causing the hair to stand on end and send a shiver down his spine. It coaxes a chuckle from his partner, low and rumbling. Eggsy shivers again at the sound.  
  
“Good morning,” Merlin murmurs, words muffled when he presses a kiss to Eggsy’s shoulder, smile hidden in the skin there. Eggsy can feel it though, playful and adoring, against his back and it draws a grin onto his own face.   
  
“Mornin’, babe. You sleep okay?”  
  
“Mhmm, I did. Yourself?”  
  
There’s a hidden worry in Merlin’s words, lurking below a pleasant, if airy conversation. Eggsy’s known Merlin long enough well to hear it, despite the other’s attempts to play it off as casual pillow talk. He knows Merlin worries about the nightmares he gets sometimes, the ones that have him waking up screaming and soaking the bed with cold sweat. It’s been two months since the last one though, and Eggsy’s hoping that he’s seen the last of them, for the sake of Merlin’s worry as much as their sleep.

“Great! Dreamed about you. It was nice.”

Eggsy rolls over to face his boyfriend, taking the hand which formerly rested on his hip and intertwining their fingers. It might be sappy and soft – surely Dean and his cronies would have humiliated him over it once upon a time – but these days Eggsy finds he can’t quite be bothered to care. Merlin smiles at him, soft and open and fond, and thoughts of anything else but them leave Eggsy all together. Merlin’s smile is easy and relaxed in a way isn’t often, outside of their little house and Eggsy loves seeing it.   
  
“Oh?” Merlin asks, brows quirking in curiosity at Eggsy’s statement.   
  
“Mhmm. Don’t remember now, course, but I know you was there and we was happy.”  
  
As Eggsy speaks, his boyfriend’s chest beckons him; the broad expanse of skin, dusted with silvering hair practically begs for a good cuddle. The bed squeaks just a little as Eggsy wriggles into position, head tucked into the curve of Merlin’s collarbones and one hand pressing over the place where his heart beats. Merlin laughs out loud when Eggsy hikes a thigh over his hip and the vibrations rumble through both of them. Then they settle into a tranquil silence that needs to no words between them.   
  
For a long while they just lay there, letting the sunshine filtering in through the massive windows warm the sheets and duvet. It splashes across Merlin’s skin, painting normally pale flesh a slight rose colour. Eggsy admires it while listening to Merlin breathe. He takes in the powerful thud of the older man’s heart under his ribs, the way his chest rises and falls in steady time and enjoys the cocoon of peace which wraps itself around them. Eggsy dozes off once or twice to it, coming awake again seconds or minutes later to revel in the peace once more.

And then Merlin’s stomach roars to life with a ferocious growl, startling Eggsy back into wakefulness. His body hitches at the sound with enough to tip off Merlin. The older man chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head and squeezing his hand.  
  
“The beast awakens,” Eggsy teases, poking the other’s belly. His finger rebounds off thickly corded muscle, distinguished and strong in defiance of Merlin’s age and desk work. At Eggsy’s touch, Merlin curls that magnificent frame around the younger with sudden speed and grace, trapping him with both arms and legs. Eggsy yelps when surprisingly dainty ankles lock around his lower back, heels digging into the top of his bum. It tickles a little, makes him squirm. Merlin only laughs.   
  
“Aye, come to eat you up!” Merlin gives him a fiendish look, fingers wriggling in threat of tickling. Eggsy shrieks – half play, half real – because if he’s on the end of Merlin’s tickling for too long, he may very well pee himself, and struggles harder to get away. But, as the saying goes, resistance is futile. He can’t break away.  
  
“Nonono! Mighty dragon, please, spare me!”  
  
He catches one of Merlin’s hands, intertwining their fingers yet again and stilling it by drawing it to his chest. Merlin smirks, pausing in his quest long enough to say, “Only if you make breakfast.”  
  
While defending off the advancing hand, Eggsy pouts, sticking his lower lip out and widens his eyes into a puppy-dog stare. He even adds in, “But I cooked breakfast yesterday,” for good measure. Yet it doesn’t work. Merlin’s eyes remain lit with devilish glee and only Eggsy just manages to protect his ribs from his boyfriend’s attack with a quick smack.   
  
“Oi! Tell you what, rock-paper-scissors and the loser has to make breakfast, yeah?”  
  
Merlin cocks his head, seeming to consider it before nodding. His wriggling fingers become a fist, and with the hand not holding Merlin’s, Eggsy makes his own.  
  
“Rock-paper-scissors!”  
  
Merlin wins - of course he does. Eggsy’s face slips into another pout, “Best two of three?”  
  
He still loses. Merlin cries out in triumph as Eggsy mock-wails with defeat, throwing up his hands before finding a pillow to clutch to his face. Perhaps if he smothers himself, he’ll get out of making breakfast. It only results in Merlin laughing at him, rolling onto his side and wresting the pillow from Eggsy’s face.   
  
“No fair,” Eggsy whines, tone lacking all heat or upset, “you always win.”  
  
“I do. You have terrible luck, my darlin’. Now c’mon, I’ll help you make breakfast.”  
  
Eggsy, having hauled himself upright in the time it took Merlin to answer, falls back again in order to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips.   
  
“Aces, babe!”  
  
He then leaps upright, heading to the bathroom to wash up before making a start on breakfast.   
Minutes later finds Eggsy frying bacon and watching. Merlin slice the loaf of bread and pop pieces into the toaster. They’re both standing in their kitchen in their pants, completely at ease. When their eyes meet, each grins at the other, affection passing unspoken between them. Contentedness burns bright under Eggsy’s breastbone, filling him to the very brim with joy. He really does love days like this.   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome! 
> 
> If you want to talk Kingsman, come visit me on tumblr! I reside at luminis-infinite.tumblr.com :) .


End file.
